The move
by Ronhermione4ever
Summary: Gordo has something he needs to tell Lizzie and Miranda, something that well be worse for there friendship or make it stronger
1. Default Chapter

Gordo's POV  
  
I walked over to Lizzie's locker.When I got there I seen Lizzie talking to Miranda ,she laughed at something. My heart skiped a beat. Miranda said something to Lizzie and see stopped laughing and blushed. She looked up at me and waved me over to her. "So hows it going Gordo?"she asked  
  
"Pretty good,you?"she strugged her shoulders. Just then the bell rang. "Well we should get going." We walked to English and to no surprise Mr.Dig was our sub.We sat down in our usual spots. Lizzie and Miranda in front of me.  
  
Mr.Dig started the lesson, I looked towards Lizzie I had to tell her something same with Miranda. I stared at her, taking in all her fitures. The way she smiled, the way she laughed I couldn't help but smile. She was coping notes down,she looked perfect.  
  
"Mr.Gordon,MR.GORDON!"Mr Dig yelled.I jumped and all my stuff fall to the ground . I bent down and picked it up ,I sat back down. Everyone laughed except Lizzie" I don't think Mrs.Mcguire is the notes I gave you." I blushed and looked down at my desk. I felt Lizze's eyes on me. I looked up at her my face burning and hers was a bit red.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was coping notes when I heard Mr.Dig yelling behind me.I turned around and saw that he was yelling at Gordo. "Mr.Gordon,MR.GORDON" He jumped and knocked all his things to the floor,he picked them up and he sat back down. Everyone started to laugh." I don't think Mrs.Mcguire is the notes I gave you." He blushed and stared at his desk. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. He looked up at me with embaressment writen all over his face .  
  
I felt really sorry for him. He got up from his desk and ran out of the class room. I was shocked he has never done that before.  
  
I quickly got up and ran after him. I seen him running away. "GORDO, WAIT!" I yelled he turned around and I caught up with him. He looked anywhere but me. "Gordo why did you just run out like that?" I asked him. He looked down, now his curly hair covering his eyes. I saw a single tear fall to the ground. My heart skipped a beat , he was crying. I became really worried.  
  
"Gordo, whats wrong" my voice full of worry.  
  
He cyred harder, I have never seen him cry before.  
  
I hugged him, he cryed in my shoulder, I put my head on his and closed my eyes. I pated his back.  
  
He slowly pulled away and looked at me."Lizze theres something I have to tell you " he looked down. "Lizzie I'm moving to New York" 


	2. reaction

Sorry for not updating I was really busy because I had family come over from germany.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ reaction  
  
Lizze's POV  
  
He slowly pulled away " Lizze theres something I need to tell you" He looked down at the floor "Lizzie I'm moving to New York" I Heard gaspes all around me. What he said hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't beleive this was happening. My heart stared to beat faster, I felt a pain I never felt beforeve "W-why?"  
  
"My mom and dad got a job that pays way more than what they get payed now" My eyes filled with tears and I just broke down and started to cry. He pulled me into a hug,I cryed into his shoulder."Lizzie I'm sorry,I tryed everything to change there minds." He put his had under my chin and made me look up, he placed his hands on my cheeks and wipped away my tears and leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, it took me by total surprise.My eyes widened, he pulled away and stared right into my eyes. I wipped away the rest of my tears and said "Thank you gordo'' Just then the bell rang , we slowly walked back to the class. He kept an arm around my shoulder . We walked into the class room it fall silent, everyone got up and lift. Miranda walked up to use,I threw my arms around her and broke down for the second time that day. " I heard everything" She said to Gordo." I can't beleive you have to move away from everything. When are you moving?"  
  
"During the summer" He answered.  
  
We got our things and started to head home. We walked Miranda home and said good bye to her.We headed towards my house and walked onto the front steps.  
  
"Well I quess I'll see you later?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah see ya later" I replead.He walked down the steps and turned around.  
  
"Well bye" "Bye" I watched him walk away untill I couldn't see him anymore. I opened the door and walked inside.My mom came from the living room "How was....."But I quickly ran up stairs. I loved my mom a lot but I couldn't talk about it.I ran into my room , threw my bag on my bed , I shut the door and leaned against it , Gordo was moving , this couldn't happen ,it couldn't happen. I may never see him again when he does. I tryed holding my tears back but they just came.I slowly sank to the ground and cryed. 


	3. The mall

I woke up the next morning wondering if it was all a dream. "I hope it was" I said to myself . I had written about it the night before in my dairy, if it was true it should say. I looked around for my dairy but couldn't find. I thought for a will about where it could be. Then it hit me , I ran out of my room and headed to Matt's it was shut. I opened the door only to see him reading it. He looked up, eyes wideing. He quickly hid it behind his back.  
  
" You better give that here you little worm"  
  
"But I don't have anything look" he said and showed me his hands " See nothing"  
  
"I'll count to three and if you don't give it back I'll call Mom"  
  
"Fine I'll give it to you since your boyfriend Gordo is leaving " he threw the journal at me and I caught it.  
  
"You are so died" I chased after him. He got out of the room and ran down stairs.I ran downstairs and he hid behind my dad.  
  
"Shes going to kill me"He said in a feak terrifed voice, I knew he was just trying suck up.  
  
"Lizzie what did Matt do this time?" My mom said who was not even looking even looking at me.  
  
"He read my dairy" I said raising it up in the air.  
  
"I found it on the floor I was going to give it back" he said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Matt why would you read her dairy when you knew your going to get into trouble?" My mom asked.  
  
"I don't know but the thing I know is that Lizzie loves him and that his her boyfr....."  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at him. My dad looked up at me and same with my mom.  
  
"What boyfriend your not going out with Ronnie again are you?"My dad asked  
  
"No why would I and besides he is not my boyfriend for the last time"I nearly yelled  
  
"Ok then who are we talking about sweetie?" My mom asked.  
  
"Gordo" I looked down at my feet.  
  
"Gordo what about Gordo?" Both parents asked."Your not dating him are you" my dad asked.  
  
I looked up at them teary eyed and yelled " His moving ok" and I ran up stairs and into my room. I slammed my door and lyed on my bed crying. I heard my parents yelling at Matt. I needed Gordo I got up still crying and dialed his number.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I woke up to the phone ringing and grumbled, I slowly got up and picked up the phone and said "Hello" I heard crying on the other end and new who it was.  
  
"Gordo can you come over, I-I need you."  
  
"Oh coarse I'll be right there"  
  
"Thank you Gordo" and she hang up. I quickly got dressed and left my house. I ran all the way there. I knocked on the door and Ms.mcguire  
  
I quickly said "Hi ms.mcguire" and ran to her room. I opened it to see her crying on her bed. I hated seeing her this way and it was my fault to. I walked over to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder and asked "Lizzie whats wrong?" I sat on her bed. She did something I never knew she would do. She sat in my lap and cried into my shoulder. I felt my face start to burn.  
  
"Matt he read my dairy and told my parents what how I fell about you and he said that you where my boyfriend"she gasped which made me smile for the first time that week.  
  
Lizzie Pov  
  
I couldn't beleive I just said that to Gordo the one person that I didn't want to tell. "Its ok Lizzie its just Matt he trys his best to ruin your life but everytime he does he just gets into trouble don't worry about it ok" he was so sweet I could stay like this forever."Lizzie do you want to head down to the mall." I nodded into his shoulder. "Ok then you should get ready.I'll go downstairs and wait for you k" I nodded again. I slowly got off him not wanting to.He got off my bed and walked to the door and said " Don't take to long ok" he teased. I through one of my pillows at him playfully.  
  
"Just go" I said. He smiled his half grin which made my heart skip a beat. He left the room closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself and got ready.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I sighed and closed the door, a smile on my face. I headed towards the stairs when someone stooped me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I turned around to see Matt.  
  
"Leave me alone Matt, you hurt Lizzie and I don't want to talk to you right now" I headed back towards the stairs but he grabbed my arm.  
  
" You hurt her to"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your moving, I heard her cry at night."he said.I felt quilty that I did make her cry.  
  
"MATT! leave Gordo alone" I heard Lizzie yell. "come on Gordo lets get out of here" she grabbed my hand and headed downstairs. She let go as soon as we got downstairs. I let out a little sigh. We walked into the kicthen and asked her mom.  
  
"Mom can you bring Gordo and me to the mall?'' she glanched up at use and said  
  
"Sure honey"  
  
"Thanks mom" She grabbed her keys and we headed to the car. I thanked my mom and we handed in the mall.  
  
"So Gordo what do you want to do?" I asked.  
  
"No girly shopping ok"  
  
"Ok, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Food court" She sighed"What? I didn't eat anything for breakfeast " her stomach growled.  
  
" I quess we should eat" I smiled at her. We headed to the food court.  
  
"Go find a seat,I'll buy?"She looked at me."What do you want?''  
  
"Anything" I nodded and went and bought the food.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
This was the first time he bought me lunch.I looked around for a seat and found a perfect one .It had two seats, each facing each other. I sat down untill he came back with two large curly fries. He passed me some just as I reached out, our hand brushed and my heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks start to heat up. "Sorry" he said.  
  
" No problem"  
  
We ate in silence. After he confenced me to go to the acarde with him. He bought the coins and I looked for a game that the both of use could play then I seen it DDR (dance dance revloution)  
  
"Gordo lets play that" I said pointing to it. He looked at it and said  
  
"I don't know I'm not that great of a dancer"  
  
"Gordo please" I pleaded giving him the sad eyes.  
  
"Alright I'll do" he said in defeat. I picked a song and picked one that would be easy for Gordo. It started slow then it got faster he was doing a great job. When it want really fast I had a bit of trouble and he was beating me. In the end he beat me by 102 points.  
  
"Wow Gordo where did you learn that" he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, I quess I was just lucky because I could never beat you"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
" Because your to perfect to beat"He said shyly. My heart started beating fast and my face started to heat up. I could only say  
  
"Thanks" there was an silence between use.  
  
"So a what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Why don't we go to my house"  
  
************** I've got an Idea for a short story its about Lizzie and Gordo when they were young and how I think Lizzie got mr.snuggles. Tell me what you think and please review. 


End file.
